runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Going Bananas
Details This quest is also divided into chapters, like Monkey Madness. Chapter 1: Ape Atoll #Talk to King Narnode Shareen in the Grand Tree. He will tell you that after some jail time and rehabilitation, Glough has decided to not take over the world and instead help the world to finally find peace. #Talk to Glough. He will reveal to you that he is still planning to take over the world. #Talk to King Narnode Shareen. He will not believe you. #Talk to Daero. He will believe you, and offer to help. #Get your Monkey Greegree. #Speak to Daero. #Speak to Waydar. #Speak to Lumdo. #Hold your greegree. #Go to Garkor. #Unequip your greegree. #Talk to Garkor. #Teleport out and go to a bank. #Your greegree will suddenly break, along with any other greegrees in your possession and bank. #Talk to Garkor again. #Teleport out as soon as possible. #Bank and withdraw your 10th Squad Sigil, any broken greegrees, 100 air runes, 100 earth runes, 1-2 antipoisons, 1 prayer potion, and 4-6 energy potions/strange fruits. The rest should be food. #Go to the Grand Tree and talk to Daero. #Talk to Waydar. #Talk to Lumdo. #Head into the tunnel and talk to Zooknock. #Give him your sigil and 100 air and earth runes. #He will hand your your sigil back. It can now be used to teleport to the Grand Tree with one click by equipping it 50 times. Then you must bring the runes and the sigil back to Zooknock to get it recharged. Your greegrees also get fixed. #Teleport and bank. Withdraw any monkey greegree and your Monkey Amulet. #Talk to Daero. #Talk to Waydar. #Talk to Lumdo. #Hold your greegree. #Go to the Elder guard near Awowogei. #Speak to Awowogei. #Teleport out. Chapter 2: Karamja #Talk to Daero. #Go to Karamja. #Hold your Karamja monkey greegree. #Talk to any monkey (they now have a talk-to option). #They will lead you to their king. #Talk to the king. Don't say anything that upsets him, or he will attack you (he is level 126). #Teleport out. #Talk to Daero. #Unequip your greegree. #Go to Karamja and head into the volcano. #Dig inside the part with the lesser demons. #There are three Jungle Demons in the corridor that you appear in. (It is a wide corridor, so you should be safe if you run with protect from magic.) #Run through the corridor and kill the Gigantic Spider (level 135). It can give you a 5-damage poison condition often so have lots of antipoisons ready. #You will see a lava imp and a monkey shrine. #Teleport out. Chapter 3: The Final Battle #Talk to Daero. #Repeat steps 10-13 of chapter 2. #You will find Glough next to the Lava Imp. #Talk to Glough. #Suddenly, the Imp will grow into a level 216 Lava Demon! It can attack using all 3 attack styles, that can hit up to 45. You should be able to kill it if you climb the ladder and cast any high-level water spells at it while changing prayer accordingly. The best spell to use on it is Ice Barrage, but that asks a lot from the player. Any Ice or Water spells should work fine. #Kill the demon. #Talk to Glough. #Defeat Glough (level 100). He isn't much of a threat on his own, but he summons a Jungle Demon to aid him while he is at low health. This time, though, your prayer is drained and all prayer-restoring items are lost. Just eat lots and lots of food while fighting Glough. Remember, you only need to defeat Glough, not the Jungle Demon. #Teleport out as soon as possible. #Talk to Daero. QUEST COMPLETE!!! Reward *4 QP *50,000 experience in either Attack, Strength, Defence, and Constitution, or Magic, Ranged, Agility, and Prayer. You get 35000 experience in the skills you did not pick. *50,000 coins *Uncut onyx *Ability to wield Black Dragon scimitars with 90 Attack.